Vampire Heart Attack
by Dlynn
Summary: What if a Vampire is tired of feeding on animals & decides on finding a human to feed on, although when he picks one he falls in love with his prey and decides to turn her into a vampire to live an eternity with, will she allow him too? COMPLETE!


**Vampire Heart Attack**

**By Dlynn**

Vampire:

I need to feed, I'm sick of eating animals, I need human blood.

During nightfall, I searched for the perfect victim.

I looked through the suburbs, but I couldn't find the right one to satisfy my thrust.

All of a sudden, a sweet scent caught my attention, it was amazing, as I inhaled it deeply, my body relaxed, I needed to find this human who had this amazing scent.

I followed the trail of the scent, I was getting closer and closer, and then I found the human.

She was beautiful, her long dark brunette hair was hanging down her back, and the human girl was walking down the street by herself.

I began to follow her, while watching every step she takes.

As I grew closer to her, she began to notice I was following her.

She frequently looked around, but of course she couldn't see me, because I was blending in the darkness, soon she'll be mine.

* * *

Human:

I knew it was a bad idea to walk home alone in the dark, as I was walking down the street I felt a shiver going down my spine.

I walked a little faster while keeping an eye on my surroundings.

Tree branches were cracking behind me, my heart started pounding, so I turned around, "hello, is someone there?"

I didn't see anyone, when I kept walking at a fast pace, a figure in the dark shadows appeared in front of me.

I gasped, I was too scared to scream, the figure started moving toward me, I couldn't get control of my feet, they wouldn't move.

Soon I began to see the person in front of me more clearly, he was gorgeous, his white flawless skin and his wonderful messy brunette hair was amazing, but his eyes mostly caught my attention, I felt like I was in a trance.

He grew closer to me, while my breathing became heavy, but I never lost eye-contact with him.

Soon he put his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer to him, my chest was up against his, and our faces were only a few inches away from each other.

* * *

Vampire:

"Your blood, your body, it calls to me," I pulled her closer to me, her small body was trembling by my touch, but I held her close, her eyes were fixed on mine.

I inhaled her scent more, while holding her it was so difficult to rip her in half now, I felt like I wanted to keep her, instead of sucking her dry, but I wanted her blood .

"You shall be my mate and live for eternity with me," I told her.

The human girl continued trembling; it seemed that I didn't have full control of her yet.

"Look deep into my eyes angel and tell me your name," I commanded her.

She was breathing heavy, I did my best to control myself from digging my teeth in her beautiful neck, "Bella Swan," she was terrified and her voice was shaky.

Bella, the name suited her fine, "Bella, I like it, I'm Edward, it's time to take you away from the human world and have you walk among the undead."

Bella was shaking so much she was about to struggle, but I calmed her down by stroking her neck with the back of my fingers.

I push her hair away from her neck, and began kissing it, as my tongue was finding the perfect place to lay my mark I began to dig my teeth into her.

I supported the back of her head with my hand, she gave a little whimper, and Bella was pulling on my shirt tightly, because of the pain.

I didn't bite her deeply, only to let a little poison go into her blood system, "sleep my beautiful angel,"

After she fell unconscious in my arms, I carried her away and took her to her new home.

* * *

Bella:

I woke up in a king-size bed in a huge bedroom, with high ceilings and the room was designed in a European style.

My body felt numb, I picked my head up I had a red silk bed sheet cover me from the waist down, and I felt a cold burn on the side of my neck.

I struggled to sit up and then I noticed the one who brought me here was standing near the fireplace.

"You're finally awake," he began moving closer to me.

"Edward?" I think that's what his name is.

He smiled at me as he sat on the edge of the bed, "you remember my name, Bella,"

He began feeling my cheek softly, I felt really tired; so I began to lay back down while breathing heavily.

Edward helped comfort me, "I guess I put you in a situation you can't get out of."

I looked up at him to know what he was talking about.

"The mark I left you on your neck is the poison going into your blood stream, if you choose to stay with me I'll help you get through the pain, although if you choose not to stand up to it, then I'll quickly end your life, ether way you can never live in the human world again."

I let out a huge sigh, I taken everything in that he told me, small tears escaped my eyes, I began to think about my friends and family, but then I looked at Edward again, right now I was too afraid to die.

* * *

Edward:

I waited a few minutes to let her decide, when I noticed tears streaming down her face I carefully wiped them away, "have you decided yet?"

"I...I..." she was speechless; it was too hard for her to answer.

"Let me help you," I leaned in forward, our faces were a few inches away, "if you want to stay with me then kiss me, but if you don't want to stay with me then don't kiss me."

I leaned in closer, "I promise to be good to you if you choose to stay with me,"

I watched her every move she made, her watery eyes examined me, like she was looking for kind of flaw in me, suddenly she leaned forward and I felt her lips touched mine.

The taste of her lips was delicious, when she began to pull away, I put my hand behind her head and pulled her back, I couldn't get enough of her.

I pulled away to let her breath after a while, Bella was breathing heavily because the poison was moving into her heart.

* * *

Bella:

My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was on fire, I moaned from the pain.

Edward put his cold hand over my heart, "relax Bella, I'll help ease the pain,"

I felt his hands slowly pulling up my shirt, but I was too sore to lift my arms up, "I can't lift my arms up."

"It's okay," Edward stopped pulling it up, he grabbed the collar of my shirt with both of his hands and he slowly ripped the shirt in half all the way to the bottom.

Edward carefully got on top of me, I could feel his cold breathing on my chest, and then I felt him kissing my chest.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen, my vision started to go blurry.

All of a sudden I felt his teeth going into my skin. I squeezed his shoulders and screamed.

After a while, the pain was gone, instead it felt soothing and at that moment I realized my heart stopped beating.

I released my grip on Edward's shoulders and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck.

He picked his head up in looked at me, I saw his he had blood around his mouth, I gently whipe it away with my fingers, "You're not out of the woods yet," he told me.

Edward kissed me on the lips. I had very little strength to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

As he was kissing my neck, Edward ripped the front of my bra apart and threw it to the side. I felt a slight breeze on places I normally wouldn't feel.

He sat up while sitting on his knees, Edward pulled his shirt off and tossed it somewhere.

Edward helped me sit up and then he wrapped his arms around me and held tight, his chest was so smooth and flawless.

As I looked down to see his chest, I noticed my hand was white as snow just like Edward's.

I was startled for a second, but then I relaxed as Edward was massaging my lower back.

"You're white as a ghost," he whispered in my ear.

I buried my face into his left shoulder, "Am I...dead?" I asked him trying to keep my voice steady

"We'll have to find out,"

I picked up my head and looked at him deep into his golden eyes. He supported the back of my neck as his mouth made its way to first mark he gave me.

He again digs his teeth into my skin, and my body froze.

Edward still held me tight and I did my best not to scream but it was very difficult to control the sounds that were leaving my mouth.

After he pulled away from my chest, he quickly whipe away my blood that was on his lips, "you're not fully dead yet, your body is very strong and it's trying to resist."

I looked at him speechless.

"I've never seen a human with such a strong body, perhaps that's why I was so attracted to you," Edward grew closer to me again.

I felt his cold breath hitting my face, it made me so dizzy with excitement I began kissing his flawless chest.

Edward slowly fell back, I was laying on top of him, and I continued kissing him all the way up to his neck.

I felt his hands going up and down my back, and then his hands began squeezing my butt, "may I Miss Swan,"

"You may as you wish, I am yours," I was surprised that I was so obedient to him, but I trusted him, I believe that he would take care of me.

He gave me a wicked smiled and then my jeans were easily torn like paper.

I noticed he left my panties on. Edward did not break eye contact with me as he rolled me over so I would lay on my back.

He began taking his pants off, after he was done, Edward laid back down on top of me.

He grabbed a hold of my panties with one hand, "it's going to hurt," he told me.

I looked deep into his eyes, "I believe I can handle it," I told him.

After I stopped speaking, Edward quickly ripped my panties off and then he pinned my arms up over my head, "We'll see, close your eyes," he told me, and then Edward began kissing me fiercely.

I closed my eyes, my arms were still pinned over my head, and all of a sudden I felt his erection go inside my opening, the sweet pain felt like an electrical shock through my whole body.

My chest rose, if my heart was still beating, it would have probably burst out.

Edward let me wrap my arms around his neck, as he pulled in and out of me several times, the pain continued to grow, I began to cry out his name, "Oh Edward, my love."

* * *

Edward:

I took a sip of wine as I waited in the living room, after a few days, the police have been searching for Bella everywhere.

I knew we had to leave soon, I would show her a world she has never seen before.

Suddenly, I heard someone walking downstairs, I set my glass down on the fireplace mantel and saw Bella wearing a beautiful short turquoise dress that I stole from a department store, because I ripped Bella's clothes to shreds and she needed something decent to wear.

The dress had embellished straps and a v-shaped back, she gave a little turn for me when she entered the living room, "I'm amazed in your taste with dress picking, but would I stand out in public, especially when the police put an amber alert out on me."

I walked up to Bella and took her face into my hands, and kissed her, "Don't worry, where we're going, the police won't be able to find us," I smirked.

"Where do you have in mind?" she asked me.

"How about Europe, we can see London, Paris, Italy, Greece; I can take you anywhere you would like to go."

"As long as you're with me," Bella told me as she buried her face into my chest.

I lifted her head to have her look at me, "of course my sweet angel."


End file.
